


Destiny Fixed

by BodhiTree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodhiTree/pseuds/BodhiTree
Summary: As Tony lies dying, Stephen Strange makes a decision on that battle field.He was a Doctor after all.





	1. A decision

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot help but think logically that, in a battle field full of Avengers and Magic users and a guy who can literally can freeze time, Tony could have been saved easily. Just saying.

\---------------------------------------

Tony pulse was weakening, almost gone. He was mouthing the word Pepper but couldn't quite get the energy and just gave a tired weak smile. Pepper's heart was thudding. Any second now, Tony would be gone. She knew that. Yet she was trying her hardest not to spill tears in front of Tony. All their closest friends were gathered around. They knew what was coming. 

Suddenly Stephen Strange appeared next to Tony and in the blink of an eye had taken out the Time stone out of the gauntlet.

Time stood still as Stephen shakily finished performing the time spell. Nothing moved. He could sense Tony's life energy almost leaving him and Stephen immediately got to work. Slowly, painstakingly Stephen began his work. He crouched down next to Tony and through a quick spell broke open Tony’s armor. Next, he tore down his shirt in a clinical clean fashion.

Tony did not look good. Half of his body was burnt. Flesh had melted and there were rivulets of blood seeping. Stephen decided then. A selfish one he knew. Harnessing energy from the dark dimension was strictly forbidden, but Stephen could not find a reason not to save the man who afterall had saved the universe and to whom Stephen was slowly forming a soft spot for. 

Stephen started chanting, the mix of ancient Sanskrit and another ancient Vedic language flowed fluently through his mouth. The mark of the dark dimension appeared on the center of the forehead. Stephen started with his chest. He slowly hovered his hands slowly over every inch of Tony's chest. Pulling out the radiation and healing the skin, flesh and the organs underneath. When his torso felt stable enough, next he started on the hand and healed the damage the same way. The radiation that he had siphoned had now grown into a bowling bowl size light sphere floating and eerily illuminating the scene. This sphere eventually solidified into a tiny white stone. Stone containing all the power of all infinity stones. Stephen quickly took the stone and enclosed it with a protective spell and hid it for now.

Bending down near him, with extra care Stephen finally wiped the blood and tears from Tony's face. His shaking fingers brushed over his wet eyebrows and cheeks.

Tony' life force was back. Stronger than ever. Fueled by the energy from the dark dimension. Stephen had initially not imagined this. He knew Tony had to be the one doing the snap and be sacrificed in the process. That was the single most difficult thing he had done in his life. To create and orchestrate this plan had been extremely difficult, both mentally and emotionally. But after seeing Tony, almost dying, Stephen made the decision. He would save Tony. No matter what.

When Stephen became 100% sure that Tony was not going to die, he sat down shakily. Healing spells were always difficult and now combined with harnessing energy from the dark dimension had complexed it even further. But it was all worth it. Anything for Tony.  
With a sudden affection, Stephen leaned in even closer and lightly brushed his fingers through Tony's hair and a shaking finger ghosted over his eyelids and the greying hair near his temple, his tender actions even confusing him.

He slowly stood up and decided. It was time. His work was done. He unfroze Time and before anyone could realize, quickly opened a portal to the Sanctum. Before he left he couldn't help it, and he looked at Tony. Was he just imagining or did Tony's gaze move to his just as he disappeared into the portal, Tony's eyes never leaving him.


	2. Meeting Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2.
> 
> Thank you for reading:)
> 
> I have decided not to make this an outright romantic IronStrange, but the love and affection is there.

\--------------  
After 3 days of moping and isolating himself in his room did Stephen come out, only to realize he was alone. Wong hadn't come back from that day and was still at the compound helping. He knew it was selfish not to help in rebuilding and clean up, but he was exhausted. Physically, mentally and magically. He would be of no use there.   
The real reason, of course, Stephen knew was that, he did not want to face Tony again..and he wasn't exactly sure why. Never to shy away from praise, this was new to Stephen.

But eventually his Doctor side won, and he decided to pay a visit to Tony after all. He was curious and concerned to see how he was doing. He got ready in his jeans and grey t-shirt with a loose cardigan and created a portal directly to Tony's lake cabin.   
He was expecting hordes of people and avengers there, but was surprised it was completely silent. 

He politely knocked on the door and waited. After a while Colonel Rhodes, Tony's best friend opened the door. His eyes held delight immediately and he ushered Stephen in. "Is Stark.. Tony awake?" Stephen asked a little awkwardly. "Oh yes. Will you please wait, I will just check with Tony. He has been waiting to meet you Doc."

While he waited, he spotted Morgan playing in the yard. She seemed to be avidly digging, possibly looking for interesting worms. Stephen watched her antics lost in thought, Rhodes was back and told Stephen to follow him. 

Nervously Stephen went up the wooden stairs and was in Tony's room. Tony was propped up against two pillows, his right side was bound with bandages, so was his ear. But Stephen was relieved to see that, Tony was calmly reading from his StarkPad and had his reading glasses on. He looked up and saw Stephen and gave the most genuine heartfelt grateful smile Stephen has ever seen. His lips were pressed a little, and his eyes were bright and shiny. "Strange ! Come in .. !" Rhodes just gave him a nod and closed the door before exiting the room. 

Stephen immediately took the wing chair near Tony's bed. "Hi Tony. How are you feeling.." "Not too bad, thanks to you.." and Tony gripped his hand within his. Stephen hesitated, he had hoped Tony did not know that it was him that saved him and tried to brush it off. "Well.. the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj and the Sanctums, responded swiftly and of course Wong was the one who really did the major work of the gathering them..And I..". Stephen was rambling a little, it was unlike him and Tony let him. Quietly watching him. At last he gripped his hand more tightly and said.."Strange, Thank you for saving my life.. No stop, I saw you, I felt it. I felt the magic. I felt the healing. I felt my spirit..or soul..whatever.. almost leaving and I was slammed back in. It was crazy and thrilling. So.. thank you..You saved me."

Stephen did not want to break down..his throat had choked up a little. He was generally not an emotional person. He had saved hundreds of patients before and each had thanked him the same way Tony was doing now. But it was always impersonal, was just his job.   
But this felt real. This felt personal. Stephen felt the familiar rush and joy of saving a patient again and this was Tony. The man who had saved the universe. 

"No.. I should Thank you. The only reason we are sitting here, is because of you Tony. It was a small favour which I returned to the man who saved us all..and" and Stephen hesitated, but something was pushing him to come clean and confess.. He looked at the open window and spoke  
"You were meant to die that day. That was what I saw. I saw you snap your fingers and die due to the injuries. I even attended your funeral.." Tony looked a little stricken by this admission but eased up again. He never let go of his hand. 

"What changed..?" He quietly asked. Now Stephen's blue-green looked at him and he did not know what to say.. what could he say? That he could not live with himself if he let Tony die? That he had grown to care about him..

Stephen decided to be slightly honest.."I could not bear to see you die. Even though I had seen the future, actually living it was too much. I had just come back from a moment where you were stabbed, and now again seeing you sacrifice yourself.. I couldn't. Your family needs you. The world needs you. And I am a Doctor.." He finished with a small smile. Tony just shook his head a little and smiled.

After a while, Stephen asked him if he could look over his injuries. Tony nodded.

Over the next half hour, Stephen examined Tony's injuries, his shaking hands lightly gliding and prodding his bandaged arm. He made him lean forward and made him walk. Stephen was a sight to see in his Doctor mode. Highly efficient and focused. Tony could not look away and followed his every firm instruction. Finally Stephen did a simple diagnostic spell and was pleased to see the results. Tony had healed remarkably. His strength had returned. Stephen gave out a pleased hmm and made Tony lie back again. 

They talked then for the next few hours. The conversation flowing easily. Between cups of tea and coffee, Stephen learnt how the world was coping with the population back again. It was chaos once more. But of the good kind. The Avengers compound was getting rebuilt. Tony said he wasn't sure he could go back to being Iron Man again and Stephen agreed. He wanted Tony safe. 

It was evening, when Pepper quietly peeked in and greeted Stephen and hugged him which surprised Stephen a bit. Tony must have told her then. 

They all had dinner together, Tony, Stephen, Pepper, Morgan and Rhodes. It had been years since Stephen had sat down and had a simple meal with a family. A part of him wanted this, he realized with a quiet pang. Having a family to go home to. 

\-----------


	3. Towards Future

\---------  
It was a very odd sight to see two grown middle age men to giggle so helplessly. But there it was. Stephen, Tony and Morgan were having a tea party. Stephen had bewitched Morgan's tiny tea cups to continuously fill themselves with the drinker's favourite beverage. Tony was of course drinking whiskey and was now feeling pleasantly light headed and giggly. He was leaning completely against Stephen's side. They did not know what was more funny, the tiny chairs they were sitting on, or the very serious disapproving look Morgan was shooting at them for misbehaving and not taking any of this seriously. 

"Daadd..come on..!" She whined and huffed and smacked his knee. "Okay okay. ..I am fine..I am listening".

Stephen was completely amazed how his life had changed in the past couple of months. He was monitoring and watching over Tony because Tony had been channeling energy from the dark dimension to heal. By monitoring, it meant that Tony had to be brought to the Sanctum and was living there since almost 2 months now, until he would be completely healed and would no longer need the outer dimensional energy and would be deemed safe.

In that time they spent together, Tony and him had become very close. They were practically living together alone. Wong had gone back to Kamar-Taj to deal with the aftermath of the people being brought back. Pepper and Morgan joined them on some days and it was amazing how a child'd presence lit up the otherwise gloomy Sanctum.

Years before he had married Pepper, Tony never did have any domestic quiet kind of life. His life was always filled with inventions, meetings, parties and of course the Avengers saving the world dangerous things. He loved that life, even now he missed that, but post Morgan and now after the near death situation, he was taking it slow and was really happy and comforted by his peaceful life.   
Stephen on the other hand, had never experienced any of such life. A long time ago perhaps, when his dear sister and parents were still alive.

Stephen and Tony had formed a sort of a domestic life of their own within the sanctum. They cooked together and Stephen was secretly glad Tony was a good cook because him and Wong were hopeless at cooking and were used to eating out daily.   
Stephen would perform the daily checkup of Tony,each day slowly removing the tendrils of the dark dimensional magic.   
On some difficult days, as Tony grew stronger, the magic did too and it fought back and Tony would become hostile and dangerous and he was coaxed and calmed down by Stephen.   
Tony would later feel guilty to exhaust Stephen like this and did whatever he can to make him comfortable. He would read to him from his boring books, put a blanket on him when he slept, made him tea. Taking care of Morgan had made him very patient.

Today had been a difficult day for Stephen. The progress of the past two weeks, he had made with Tony was now gone. The dark magic had flared up through Tony and had caused a lot of damage, but thankfully not irreversible.  
When Tony was back to normal, he saw Stephen slumped on the sofa, clutching his head. He was shaking.  
The cloak sensing this, quickly wrap itself around him tightly and Stephen sank further into the cushions completely exhausted.   
Tony made a decision. They weren't the touchy feely kind of friends, but Tony decided to break down that wall. He approached Stephen's form and quickly sat down and put Stephen's head on his lap. At his weak protests, Tony shushed him and started massaging his temple and forehead. He firmly ran his fingers though his hair, massaging the scalp. Stephen let go and allowed Tony to do whatever he wanted with him. He was thoroughly enjoying the sensation and loved the feeling of being pampered so. He rested more comfortably against Tony and relaxed his mind and body. 

Then Tony hesitantly took both his scarred hands and started massaging his fingers. He pressed and rubbed circles against his palms and back of his hands and wrists. It was very soothing. The pain in his hands reduced and so did the shaking. It was very enjoyable. Tony was already mentally designing a pair of stabilizing and pain free gloves for Stephen.   
The cloak too was trying it's best to massage the soles of his feet. Hours later Stephen woke up and was very surprised that his head was still on Tony's lap. Slightly awkwardly he got up and sleepily turned to Tony, quietly thanking him. Tony gave him a smile and got up and groaned and stretched. 

They continued their days pretty much the same way, but now a comfort and softness had entered their relationship. It was an uncomplicated strong closeness and warmth, which Stephen had felt perhaps after many decades.

Tony was finally cured and free from dark dimensional magic and was ready to go home. Stephen stood watching as Tony packed his things once he was done, opened the portal. Before he stepped through Tony embraced Stephen tightly and held him for a long time and then left with a small wave.

 

Tony was a very intuitive and intelligent man. He had sensed the longing and sadness of Stephen, whenever he looked at Tony and his little family. Tony took to inviting Stephen to his house on one pretext or the other until finally Stephen got the hint and came there almost everyday uninvited. Somedays, they talked and talked and some, they just sat quietly enjoying each other's company.   
Pepper could see the positive changes in her husband. Tony had never looked this peaceful or happy in his life. She could see Tony's eyes light up whenever Stephen came around. 

Now as she sat working on her laptop in the porch, sounds of laughter made her look over to see that Stephen had accidentally toppled over from the tiny chair. Tony and Morgan were giggling and laughing openly at Stephen while he groaned exasperatedly. The cloak became a little over excited perhaps and wrapped Tony into a burrito of sorts and brought him and dropped him next to Pepper. Pepper laughed and ruffled Tony's hair. 

His heart felt ballooned and a joy shot through Tony and he turned and kissed Pepper. Stephen turned towards them and caught Tony's eyes and he grinned at them. Tony's heart skipped a beat.   
\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on I would imagine them either to fall in love romantically or they will remain as deep platonic friends.  
> Either ways, love is very strong and powerful between them and that is never going to change :)   
> Also I love pepper and she is a remarkable strong woman.

**Author's Note:**

> And I am hoping to make this a multi chapter story , not much , perhaps one or two more chapters!
> 
> I really love IronStrange as they are my fav people on and off screen.  
> I love Pepperony too.


End file.
